SAT
by Demon-Kitty-Chan
Summary: What happens when two sisters from our world accidentaly fall into the Avatar world? What will happen when one ends up with the group and the other with Zuko? Did I mention they can bend? Co-Written by: nuts for Star Wars
1. Chapter 1

**I KNOW I shouldn't really be starting another story cuz I already have a bunch piled up but I couldn't help it. You know how when you're a little kid you pretend things? Well…. This is kind of what I and my friend pretended on the bus… It was YEARS ago but I still remember it. Weird, I know. R&R!!!**

"I made it!" Tess (short for Tessa) squealed excitedly, "I made it! I made it!" She jumped around the Brown's kitchen. Clutched in her hands was a very crumpled piece of paper.

"Made what?" Steph (short for Stephanie) asked coming in when she heard her sister. Steph and Tess were almost identical twins; they had the same blond hair, greenish blue eyes, but their personalities were very different. Steph thought anything in a mini skirt and stilettos had the IQ of a raisin… a shriveled raisin. Tess, on the other hand, often wore miniskirts and wished she could ware stilettos without killing herself. They both had two things in common though: 1) they were both experts in karate, and 2) they both watch anime, more specifically: Avatar. "Made what?" Steph asked her very excited sister again.

"Oh, Hey Steph." Tess said, she seemed to be oblivious to what her sister was saying and had just noticed her.

"Made what!?" Steph asked again impatient.

"Oh yeah! I made the team! I mean squad!"

"The cheerleading squad?" Steph felt her curiosity fall away. She cared less about cheerleaders than her mom cared about what they were going to eat that night. Which is to say not much. Mrs. Brown was on a spontaneous diet. She didn't plan meals.

"Isn't it just so exciting?" Tess squealed again still clutching the paper.

"Very," Steph said sarcastically, "You know I could care less." The only extracurricular activities Steph cared about was the anime club she was trying to start. She looked up at the clock, "Anyway, let's talk about that later. Avatar is on."

"Okay," Tess put the paper down on the table, "Is it a new one?"

"I don't think so. I think it's after the South Pole."

"Oh. Okay."

**MEANWHILE IN THE AVATAR WORLD…**

"Fried." Sokka argued rotating the roasting possum-squirrel over the open fire.

"That's cruel!" Aang argued back. He was slightly horrified that Sokka liked to eat so much meat. All the monks at the Air Temple were vegetarians and, although he had friends who ate meat, he had never met anyone like Sokka.

"Fried!" Sokka took the roasted meat away from the fire, smelled it, and licked his lips.

"Cruel!"

"Frie-"

"Be quiet!!" Katara said finally having enough of the argument. "Sokka, Aang's right. You shouldn't eat so much meat. Especially possum-squirrel."

"What?!" Sokka stared at his sister not believing what he was hearing. "You're just siding with him because he's the Avatar! It's not fair." He looked at the roasted meat and took a big bite. "Youch!" He spit the meat out and threw the rest down, "Hot!!! It's hot!!" He looked wildly around for the water, found it, and took big long swigs. "Aah. That's better."

"See?" Katara said, "If you had listened to me about, oh, two possum-squirrels ago you wouldn't have a burning mouth." She picked up the water pouch, "And now we have no more water."

"I'll get some more." Aang offered, "Momo looks like he needs something to drink anyway. Come on Momo." The small lemur made a noise and followed Aang.

A few moments later they heard the crashing of branches.

**The last part is probably confusing cuz it's not in the books or episodes. I had to pick some part for them. In the next chappie it will explain some thing… Flames welcome!!! =)**

_Note from nuts for Star Wars: Hi! You probably haven't heard of me, but I'm the friend she was talking about, and I think I'll be unofficially beta-reading this, if she lets me._

**D-K-C: Of course you can!! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chappie! =) This one doesn't have Aang and his gang in it sorry =( But I promise the next chappie will be better than the first two. It explains a lot though so…. R&R!!!!**

_And it's me, nuts for Star Wars, with the all-important disclaimer! *applause*_

_Disclaimer: Neither Demon-Kitty-Chan nor myself own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any characters, locations, or concepts associated with the aforementioned show. However, Steph and Tessa are owned by myself and D-K-C, respectively._

**Tess and Steph**

Tess jumped slightly as she heard a sudden boom of thunder. The windows lit as the lightning crackled.

"It's just a storm." Steph said looking at her sister then back to the television, "Calm down."

"Are you saying that I'm afraid of a little storm?" Tess asked, pausing Avatar and glaring at her sister menacingly.

Steph sighed knowing that her sister could be very stubborn on various subjects; mostly about being scared, fat, or her hair looking awful. "Did you hear those word come out of my mouth?" Tess opened her mouth but Steph continued, "No, you didn't. I just said to calm down and that thunder is nothing to be scared about." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew that they were going to come back and haunt her.

"You think I'm scared of storms?" Tess was furious.

"No, I-" Steph's argument was interrupted by the fizzling of the TV and a flash of lightning.

"What the-" The two said simultaneously. The TV flicked off of Avatar and the screen went black and white static.

"Well, isn't that just peachy!" Steph groaned, "I don't get it. Dad just fixed it last week." She got up, went over to the set, and gave it a hard kick. The screen remained static.

"It must be really broken," Tess commented frowning, "Usually that works."

"Yeah," Steph went to the back of the TV and started to look at the wires; making sure everything was connected. "Everything's fine." She said looking close, "Wait, I see a lose wire. No wonder the picture went. This isn't connected. I just have to twist it in-" She twisted the wire to the back of the set and the screen started to flicker.

"Not yet," Tess got up and joined her sister behind the TV. Suddenly both sisters felt a falling motion and landed hard in some forest.

"Hey, I landed on something soft!" Steph called, getting up and brushing the leaves off of her clothes.

Tess followed suit then paused, "Wait, are you calling me... soft? As in fat?!"

"No, I mean you're softer than bare earth!" Steph responded, trying to get her sister on the same thought train she was on.

"'Softer then bare earth?'" Tess was once again outraged, "Well, doesn't that make me feel so special."

"Yeah! I mean, I'd rather land on you than dirt!"

"You might as well compare me to Appa! Thanks! So you're saying I'm FATTER then Appa!! Aren't you?!?" Tess folded her arms and glared at the offending twin.

"You're misinterpreting!" Steph cried trying to help her cause but only hurting it farther.

"Oh, So now I'm dumber then Momo?"

"Momo's intelligent! And you're smarter than him!"

"Then why does he eat bugs?" Tess countered, her arms still crossed. "So now you're comparing my smarts to a lemur!? First I'm bigger them Appa now I'm dumber then Momo??"

"What do you want me to say?" Steph sighed helplessly.

"Nothing!!!" Tess cried.

"Help me! Why me? WHY ME!?!" Steph looked up and cried.

"Help you what? Insult me more? And why you what?"

"What?"

"Why you having a FAT sister!"

"Why me not saying anything right!" She corrected.

"Oh, so now you're blaming me for YOUR problems? Just blaming the FAT DUMB sister??"

"Excuse me, I need to go find a tree to bang my head on." Steph calmly walked over to a tree and started to bang her head on it.Thud! "Ow!" Thud! "Ow!"

"Why are you banging your head on a tree?" Tessa sounded concerned instead of angry, however at this point, Steph was too worked up to give a good answer.

"Because I can!" Steph rubbed her head which had some bark in it.

"That proves it! You think I'm so dumb that I can't understand a simple answer other them 'Because I can'! Thanks sis!!!" Tess retreated back into her sour mood.

"I do not think you're dumb. Or fat. You look just like me, for Pete's sake! And you outscored me on that last math test." Steph reasoned.

"I did? Oh yeah. I am smart"

"And thin."

"So why did you call me dumb and fat?" Tess asked them snapped her fingers, "Wait, don't tell me you're insecure about the way you look and are just taking it out on me because you look like me."

Steph opened her mouth as if to say something then closed it, "Never mind. No, I'm not."

"Of course I did fail psychology so I might not be right." Tess scrunched her eyebrows together.

"That's right." Steph reminded her. Then she realized what would come next and shut her mouth quickly. But it was too late.

"So you're once again saying I'm dumb!"

"No, I'm not."

"Well you can stay here and insult my cloud of dust because I'm not going to take this abuse anymore!! I'm going to actually see where we are!" Tess brushed her hair over her shoulder and started to walk away.

"Have fun with that!" Steph yelled.

"Fine!! I will!!" Tess kept walking.

"Fine!!"

"Fine!!" Tess disappeared into the wood not even glancing back at her sister.

Steph sighed and muttered to herself, "Stupid pigheaded… you think she'd… oh whatever… I'd better look too…" And as she walked in the opposite direction from her sister, she couldn't help thinking that this forest looked familiar…

**Ah, sisterly love. R&R!! Flames welcome!! Most of the last part I wrote with Nuts for Star Wars so don't give me all the credit!! =)**

_That was really fun to write._


End file.
